Un Dia Diferente
by GriisleChan
Summary: Porque a pesar de tanta guerra y arduo trabajo, ellos tambien se merecian un descanso. 1er fic en Español :D esta serie necesita mas amor ;w; LEAN ;


_Holaaaaaaaa :D como les va? nwn aqui con otro fic mio 8D, esta serie la vi hace como 1 mes mas o menos y simplemente me encanto 3, un dia quise buscar fics sobre ella, pero por mi desgracia no habia NINGUN fic en español e.e los pocos q habian eran en ingles xD jajajaja asii q me anime y aqui hice uno nwn realmente no se si mucho lo lean, pero yo considero esta serie como una leyenda, si, mucho mas que Naruto o Bleach (No me maten por eso u.u solo es mi humilde opinion D:)_

_buee xD aquii les dejo lo q seria el primer fic en español de esta serie o.o stoy nerviosa xD me custo un tanto escribirlo ;w; quise hacer un drama, pero me salio esta comedia barata XD jajajaja asi q aquii sta :D sin mas espero q lo disfruten nwn_

_**Disclaimer**: Toward The Terra no me pertenece! (solamente Tony 8D (? ya quisiera yo ;w;) Es de sus autores correspondientes (que no se sus nombres xD), lo unico mio es la historia como tal ;) XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toward The Terra: Un Día Diferente <strong>_

Era prácticamente un día mas en la vida de los Mu, en donde cada quien hacia su debido deber mientras se escuchaba las risas de los niños, así es, una nueva generación de Mu había nacido. Ellos seguían viviendo con generalmente lo hacían, que a pesar de los problemas todos han podido seguir adelante gracias a Blue y Jomy, que eran actualmente soldados. Estos últimos habían estado planeando diversas estrategias para huir de los humanos, ya que la idea principal era establecer un tratado de paz con ellos, pero al ver que no estaban interesados simplemente no les quedo de otra que seguir ocultándose.

El equipo de Tony se encontraba entrenando con nuevas maquinarias, armas y naves que se habían creado recientemente en caso de que los humanos los ataquen, aunque últimamente la guerra entre ellos ha cesado un poco.

_-Bien! Es todo por hoy!_ –aviso Tony mientras salía de la nave en donde estaba.

_-Ya era hora! Estoy demasiado cansada!_- decía Artella acercándose al grupo que se había armado con el resto de los jóvenes Mu- _Y creo que no soy la única_- era cierto, los demás tenían una expresión cansada en su rostro.

-_Lo sé, pero no nos podemos descuidar_- dijo Tony de nuevo llegando a dicho grupo

_-Yo digo que vayamos por algo de tomar!_- animo el más pequeño del grupo saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento seguido de sus compañeros.

Luego de unos minutos, dicho grupo estaba descansado en el famoso jardín de la nave, cuando de pronto Jomy llega y se acerca a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Hola Chicos! que tal el entrenamiento?_ – estando lo suficientemente cerca pregunto.

_-Grampa!_ (N/A: adoro como lo dice 3 y no dude en ponerlo en su forma original 8D pero porcia quiere decir "Abuelo" owo)- Dijo Tony con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – _Hasta lo momentos ya dominamos mejor las armas y naves, ya estamos más que listos para patear traseros humanos! _– animo siendo seguido por su grupo, es que simplemente a ellos no les agradaban esos seres.

_-Jaja eso me alegra saberlo, esperemos que no las tengamos que usar aun y no se precipiten_ – Jomy ponía su mano en el hombro de Tony- _Saben… estaba hablando con Blue, y aprovechando este pequeño tiempo de paz que tenemos y al ver lo muy cansados que están los demás, se me ocurrió, ya que estamos cerca del planeta en donde nací, que podíamos ir a la playa!_- Concluyo esta vez observando la cara de duda de los más jóvenes.

_-Playa? Qué es eso Grampa?_ – Tony preguntaba por el resto, esa cierto que no conocían ese término.

-_Uhh como explicarles_- el rubio ponía pose pensativa- _A ver… la playa es un sitio cálido y tropical, en él hay arena y está el mar que es en donde nos bañaremos_ –Explico, los demás seguían en las mismas, por lo menos sabían que iban a encontrar arena y agua pero por más que sea eso no les decía mucho. Jomy, al darse cuenta de sus dudas continuo- _La mejor forma de entenderlo es verlo con sus propios ojos_ – le sonrió.

_-Ya veo… si el grampa lo dice, entonces iremos_!- Exclamo el oji ámbar emocionado, no tenía una idea clara de lo que era la "playa", pero si Jomy decía que era un buen lugar entonces lo era!. Los demás Mu de igual manera asintieron estando de acuerdo con ir, con tal, ya se merecían un buen descanso.

_-Muy bien!, llegaremos en una semana, pero antes, necesitamos conseguir ropa adecuada para todos, mas los trajes de baño_- Dijo Jomy mientras pensaba en ese detalle, que justamente se le acababa de ocurrir. Los demás se veían entre sí.

_-Trajes de baño?_ – esta vez pregunto artella dejando de tomar su bebida.

_-Sí, para bañarnos en el mar debemos llevar uno puesto_- Respondió el oji verde mientras seguía pensando en la forma de conseguirlos e irlos a comprar en Ataraxia no era una opción.

_-Eh? Hay que ponernos ropa especial para bañarnos? Porque no lo hacemos desnudos y ya!_ (N/A: XD) – Dijo Cobb, Jomy soltó una pequeña risita.

_-No, no podemos bañarnos así, ya que es un lugar público y al aire libre, además de que estaremos todos justos_- con eso Jomy quitaba la duda del chico, y porque no, la de los demás también ellos pensaron lo mismo. En eso Leo se acerca al grupo con una pantalla en sus manos con varias imágenes sobre diversas islas de Ataraxia.

_-"Jomy, encontré mucha información sobre las islas y playas de Ataraxia y ya encontramos una desolada, que es en donde iremos, para no encontrarnos con humanos"_ – Decía mientras mostraba la imagen de la isla la elegida.

_-Muchas gracias Leo!-_ Agradeció_- Además… hay un problema… Necesitamos ropa adecuada para ir jeje._

_-"De eso no te preocupes, ya pensamos en eso y justamente las andamos preparando gracias a la información que encontré"_- respondió Leo haciendo una señal de aprobación con su dedo pulgar, Jomy suspiro aliviado.

_-Me alegro…si necesitan ayuda me avisan_- sugirió mientras veía las imágenes.

_-"Claro, aunque ya tenemos todo bajo control. Muchos están emocionados por ese día y haremos lo posible para que salga todo perfecto, no todos los día se tiene una oportunidad como esta de descansar un día"_ – Leo tenía razón, últimamente han estado trabajando muy duro y desde hace un tiempo se merecían un buen descanso.

La semana paso prácticamente volando, en el transcurso de ella, muchos Mu se dedicaron a investigar más a fondo, mas la orientación de Jomy, sobre la playa y las cosas debían llevar; así como la ropa, la comida, bebidas, accesorios, entre otras.

Ya se encontraban en Ataraxia y estaban a punto de ir a la superficie, a la isla en donde se quedaran, a través de una nave más pequeña, todos estaban vestido a la ocasión (y no falta decir que la gran mayoría se sentían incómodos, y que esperan? Es la primera vez que usan ese tipo de ropa) y llevaban todo lo necesario(N/A: les dejo a su imaginación el cómo se ven vestidos 8D). La nave partió y en unos minutos ya estaban en la orilla de la hermosa isla, con arena fina y de un color claro mas el agua cristalina en donde se reflejaba el cielo; definitivamente era un día perfecto para nadar!. Los Mu bajaron de la nave y se instalaron rápidamente, al principio estaban muy sorprendidos y felices por el sitio en donde se encontraban, el lugar era realmente perfecto para tomarse un buen descanso. Luego de instalarse empezaron a acercarse a paso lento al mar…

_-Esto es así de bajito?-_ pregunto Tony mirando el agua que llegaba a sus tobillos

_-Si estas en la orilla como ahora sí, pero si caminas más hacia el fondo el agua se va haciendo más profunda- _Explicaba Jomy haciendo lo dicho; y como había explicado, mientras más caminaba más hondo se hacía. Tony lo seguía un tanto sorprendido.

Blue, Physis y los "viejos" Mu se quedaron sentados en la sombra conversando, mientras Blue le describía todo a Physis, dando esta última una gran sonrisa de emoción.

Leo, junto con ayuda, ponía una Malla de Voleibol, que según su información, en la playa se acostumbra a jugar dicho juego y estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

Los Mu se acostumbraron rápidamente al sitio, y no los culpo; pero no todo sale como uno espera, se estaban divirtiendo tanto que no notaron que una nave aterrizaba cerca de la suya y que de ellas salían 2 personas que se acercaron a ellos…

_-Tsk, quien iba a imaginar que me encontraría con semejantes seres_- fue el comentario de una de las personas, los Mu al escucharlo posaron sus miradas en ellos, Tony al darse cuenta de quien se trataba fue directo a él.

_-Que haces aquí desgraciado?_ – pregunto con ira apretando sus puños.

_-La pregunta va para ustedes, que hacen en un sitio como este?-_ devolvió la pregunta mirándolos.

_-Supongo que iras a llamar a refuerzos para matarnos no? Keith Anyan_- Blue se levantaba de donde estaba para hacerle frente al recién llegado.

-_Sí, debería_ –antes de que los demás dijeran algo continuo- _Pero no lo hare, hoy no estoy aquí como el teniente Anyan, solo quiero tomar un descanso y me vale que estén aquí o no_- finalizo buscando un buen lugar para dejar sus cosas.

_-Me parece bien, por hoy no habrán discusiones_- dijo Jomy acercándose a Tony, que aun estaba molesto y no le convencía nada lo que había dicho el mayor, para así tranquilizarlo, el oji ámbar al notar la acción de su abuelo solo se devolvió a su grupo.

_-Bien... Matsuka, trae lo demás!_ – llamo a su compañero para que llegara con el resto, nótese que el menor se había devuelto a nave a buscar lo que faltaba, al ver a los Mu se sorprendió un poco pero notando que Keith no hacía nada al respecto se quedo tranquilo y siguió su camino.

Al principio, había una gran tensión entre los dos grupos, pero luego de un rato volvieron un tanto a la normalidad, además, ellos dos no iban a arruinar ese día que estuvieron planeado con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación.

_-"Chicos! ya está todo listo! Juguemos!"_ – Aviso Leo para que así varios Mu se acercaran a la cancha para iniciar el juego.

_-Hey! Juegas con nosotros_- para romper el hielo, Blue le preguntaba a Matsuka, este se puso nervioso y poso su mirada con la de Keith.

_-Ve-_ fue lo único que dijo el mayor sin dejar de ojear su revista, Matsuka sonrió y se unió al grupo un poco apenado.

Los equipos para el juego quedaron así: Blue, Tony y Matsuka en el primer equipo y Jomy, Leo y Artella en el segundo. El juego había empezado! Y realmente nadie sabía jugar mucho que se diga, además de que jamás habían jugado un juego como ese (a diferencia de Jomy, pero no era nada bueno en el), simplemente improvisaban. Mientras avanzaba el juego se volvia cada vez más desastroso; Tony había golpeado varias veces por accidente a Matsuka (siento este de su mismo equipo) y a otros mas, Leo no llegaba a darle a la pelota, la golpeaba muy temprano o muy tarde, Blue llego a chocar varias veces con la malla (N/A: XD pobre Blue! xDD) o golpeaba la pelota muy fuerte, Jomy se resbalaba con sus propios pies (Justamente era el que tenía más experiencia y era al que le iba peor), Artella se rehusaba a golpear la pelota, en otras palabras, le huía o no le prestaba atención y Matsuka chocaba con los otros jugadores y la pelota lo golpeaba siempre (cortesía de Tony).

En todo caso, el juego fue un completo desastre, es mas! Estaba bueno para pasarlo por esos programas de caídas y golpes graciosos (N/A: saben q si xD jajaja ta bn dejo de ser tan mala XD); y sin dejar de mencionar lo mucho que se divertía el publico con semejante show…

_-Saben que… mejor olvidemos este juego, hay algo en el que no me gusta_- Blue, que había decidido dejar de jugar con la escusa de que la malla estaba "mal puesta", se sentaba al lado de Physis seguido por Jomy.

-_Si, al parecer no fue una buena idea_-asentía el rubio mientras tocaba sus partes lastimadas.

-_Vamos! Saben que fue divertido!-_ reía Tony con la pelota aun en la mano y animando a los demás a jugar otra ronda.

-_Claro, tu lo dices porque la pelota jamás te toco Tony!-_ Artella le quito la pelota y lo golpeo con la misma- _Retiro lo dicho_- y con una última risa empezó a correr

_-Espera a que te atrape!-_ la seguía el chico con pelota en mano dispuesto a devolverle el golpe, pero para su mala suerte, su puntería no era nada buena, a pesar de que golpeaba a Matsuka exactamente en toda la cara (N/A: las cosas por accidente salen mejor 8D soy testigo d eso! Jajaja)

-_Es bueno saber que todos se divierten_- suspiro Jomy observando al resto de los Mu pasarla bien.

_-Si, al fin y al cabo fue una muy buena idea Jomy, gracias por traernos a todos aquí y por hacernos pasar un rato diferente_- agradecía Blue con una de esas sonrisas típicas de él.

_-No hay de que, si no fuera por la ayuda y cooperación de todos, no estaríamos aquí pasándola bien_- Dijo el rubio poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca.

Y así el día paso, dando a conocer un hermoso atardecer que fue presenciado por todos; incluso Keith rompió el hielo y ya conversaba con Physis y el resto. Cayó la noche y lo jóvenes Mu habían preparado una fogata en donde estaba sentado el resto alrededor cantando cualquier canción que se les viniera a la mente. Porque a pesar de todo, los Mu necesitaban un muy merecido descanso como el de ese día, que estará en los recuerdos más preciados de cada uno y nadie podrá quitárselos.

* * *

><p>y eso fue todo~! xD q les parecio? horrible? patetico? pasable? bn? XDD ps lo q me importa es que la hayan disfrutado nwn<p>

para los q se dieron cuenta, puse los dialogos de Leo entre comillas, porque recuerden q el es mudo y ps lo puse como pensamientos nwn, ah! si hay errores ortograficos es culpa de word que no me los corrigio! (?

sin mas! dejen review (los q puedan) :3 con sus sugerencias o lo q quieran 8D eso si, nada d insultos ._. porq yo aqui no insulte a nadie e.e

Bye! nos leemos para la prox! y en mi fic de Retorcidamente BLEACH! (publicidad gratis (?) xD

**G**riisle**C**_han~_


End file.
